projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2014) TLC was a PPV event uploaded by ProJaked on December 22nd 2014. It was held in Philadelphia, PA. Background After the events of Survivor Series, Kevin Steen was, yet again, WWE Champion, and had no worries about S.C.U.M ever causing a problem, as the leader, Matt Hardy, had left the Raw brand, and the universe as a whole. However, Steen didn't have time to relax, as "Macho Man" Randy Savage was the number one contender, after being involved in the winning team at Survivor Series. But, the arrival of Sheamus shook up Raw, and within 2 weeks of being there, Sheamus defeated Savage, allowing himself to be added into the Ladder match. Meanwhile, AJ Styles had yet another opportunity at Ted Dibiase and his ECW World Heavyweight Championship from the same way in which Randy Savage had his title chance. Dibiase was intent on making sure Styles didn't make it to TLC, with no Million Dollar Corporation to help Styles, he took an abuse of power, hiring Bobby Lashely to try and take out Styles, but to no avail. Styles was able to make it to TLC, where he would challenge Dibiase and his 205 day reign as ECW Champion. Over on Smackdown, the new World Heavyweight Champion , CM Punk was celebrating his 3rd reign as World Champion, as The Shield stood tall once again over Smackdown. Punk would head into TLC with his first opponent for his World Title being someone who's always come close to winning the title, but never has held the gold, that being Triple H. Event At the event, 4 new champions were crowned, while 3 defended their titles. To start off the show, the World Tag Team Championship was up for grabs, as Team D-Z, in their first defense, went up against The J.O.B Squad. The match was to be a Tornado Tag Elimination Match. (AKA The Shield Rules) When it came down to just Bryan & Burchill left, Bryan was able to execute the Busaiku Knee Kick and get the 3, for Team D-Z to retain. The next match of the night was for United States Championship in which 2 of the finest competitors on Raw, Kurt Angle and the defending champion Scott Steiner, had what was seen as one of the best matches in this universe, with both men having extreme technical versitility, the match was never in one person's favour. However, with 2 Angle Slam's, Kurt Angle turned around his bad luck, become the new United States Champion. At Jeff Jarrett's expense, due to his injury not allowing him to compete tonight. Next up, the ECW Tag Team Championships were defended by the new champions, Europe's Finest. Their challengers were the team that defeated them for the belt back in May: The Briscoe Brothers. Unlike last time though, Europe's Finest were the team that came out on top, defeating The Briscoe's. Now was time for the first of two Shield title defences, as Dean Ambrose took on Austin Aries, for the Intercontinental Championship , Aries had become a thorn in The Shield's side ever since joining Smackdown, so it was Ambrose's job to put him to rest. The plan was not to be though, as Aries successfully defeated Ambrose, winning the Intercontinental Championship, denting The Shield's control over Smackdown. Next was the first main title defence, the new WWE Champion, Kevin Steen, defended his title in a Ladder Match, against both "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and the newest arrival to Raw, Sheamus. Shockingly, Steen was not the man to walk out champion, but instead, the outcast, Sheamus, climbed the ladder when the opportunity was arised, and grabbed the WWE Championship, becoming the second man to hold 2 different world championships in this universe. Speaking of men winning 2 different world championships, the man who did it first, CM Punk , defends his World Heavyweight Championship , in a Tables Match, against Triple H. With Aries winning earlier tonight, would Punk's confidence be lowered heading into this match? And would this lead to a new World Champion? The answer... Was no. In a dominant showing, Punk easily defended his title, setting his sights now onto Austin Aries. But now is not about Aries, or the World Heavyweight Championship, now it's about a rivalry developed between 2 old rivals, settling it once and for all, in a TLC match. The 205 day reigning champion, Ted Dibiase, takes on an old fiend, AJ Styles, for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship, Dibiase wants to keep it. Styles needs to hold it, not only to end the reign, not only because he deserves it, but he wants to end Dibiase, not just in ECW, but this universe as a whole. And on the night, when it mattered most, Styles changed the landscape of ECW, for the first time in almost 7 months. Superplexing Dibiase off the ladder, Styles retrived the ECW Championship, ending the legacy of Dibiase, and crowning a new ECW Champion. After months of hard work and determination, AJ Styles finally could call himself a champion, not just any champion, the ECW Champion, and not just any man, but the man who defeated Ted Dibiase, and ended the 205 day reign over ECW.